User blog:Wassboss/Smash Bros Tourny Round 1: Lucario vs Wolf
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Pit and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Mario, Ness, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Lucario Origin: Pokemon Series Position on the Tier List: 11 List of Special Moves Close Range: Forward Tilt Puts its paws together in front of itself with two small blasts of blue aura. Quicker and shorter ranged than its Forward smash. Can be aimed up or down a bit. Mid Range: Force Palm Thrusts its paw in front of itself, briefly charges up aura, then unleashes it in a large area in front of its palm, which is even larger after it has taken damage. Long Range: Aura Sphere The attack consists of Lucario concentrating Aura energy into a spherical shape in its paws, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Lucario can also continue to hold the sphere after it is fully charged. When fully charged, Aura Sphere travels in a straight line but when fired without charging flies in an up-and-down wave motion Special: Double Team When used, Lucario enters a defensive tai chi-like stance. If it is attacked during this stance, it will teleport, then strike with a sliding kick from the left or right for moderate damage and surprisingly high knockback, which is even greater when Lucario has taken damage. Finisher: Aura Storm Lucario flies into the air then holds its hands above its head as it readies the attack, before launching a large beam of Aura downwards. The attack hits multiple times before a big finisher that has significant power. Lucario can angle the beam sideways during both the windup and the launch, which is a decent way to catch unhit enemies, although angling can also free trapped targets (which otherwise cannot escape). Moveset Gallery Lucario Forward Tilt.jpg|Lucario using his forward tilt. Force Palm.jpg|Lucario using Force Palm on Link. Aura Sphere.jpg|Lucario charging up his Aura Ball Double Team.jpg|The inital stages of double team. Lucario Aura Storm.jpg|Aura Storm in use. Fighter 2 Name: Wolf Origin: Star Fox Series Position on the Tier List: 14 List of Special Moves Close Range: Forward Tilt Leans forward with both arms together and swipes, separating his claws on impact.Can be angled upwards or downwards. Mid Range: Fire Wolf Wolf thrusts his legs forward and extends a foot which will cause wind to gather about Wolf, and then fire him in a straight line. Long Range: Blaster Wolf takes out his blaster and fires a green shot at opponent. It is quite easy to dodge but it is still relativly fast and can be spammed relativly easily. Special: Reflector When used, the user creates a blue or purple hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle.If this shield deflects too many projectiles in one use, it will shatter, like a normal shield. Does mild damage if opponent connects with it when it is initially used. Finisher: Landmaster Upon using the Final Smash, the user leaps straight where the Landmaster is dropped in his place. It lasts for 12 seconds and has a the ability to roll and take to the air with a boost as well as the tank gun. Moveset Gallery Wolf using his forward tilt..jpg|Wolf using his forward tilt. Fire_Wolf.jpg|Fire Wolf in use. Wolf blaster.jpg|Wolf using his blaster. Reflector.jpg|Wolf using his reflector on marth. Wolf's landmaster.jpg|Wolf's Landmaster X Factor/Justifications Strength: L=83/W=78 Wolf, while certainly looking very vicious, is not all that strong when you look at him, he is about average strength. Lucario would be about the same but he has his aura powers to back back him up make his attacks stronger. He also weighs more meaning he can add more momentum behind each blow. Speed: L=76/W=78 Wolf is faster when it comes to his attacks, which are much faster than Lucario's slower blows. He has a slight edge in his speed as well, being quite a bit lighter than lucario, although lucario makes up for his slow pace with his extreame speed boost. Agility/Mobility In Air: L=75/W=77 When it comes to dodging around and quick movements Wolf is not too bad at it and is not as bad in the air as you might think. Lucario on the other hand is pretty much the same in air as he is on the ground and his dodges look much slower and less fluid than those of wolf. Intelligence: L=69/W=80 Lucario is not stupid, he is able to understand what humans say and can communicate telepathicly, but when it comes to combat he is more brawn than brains. Wolf is slightly more devious and more calculating in his attacks, as any good villian should be. He was also able to sucessfully replicate a Landmaster which requires a good amount of intelligence to do. Close Quaters Combat: L=84/W=80 Wolf is quite a good close quaters combatant in brawl and his sharp claws and teeth make him even more deadly in close range.The reason lucario takes this catagory however is because his aura boosts the power of his blows, meaning that when one of his attacks connects it will do quite a bit of damage as well as the fact he is slightly taller than wolf in game giving him the slight reach advantage. Ranged Combat: L=85/W=60 Despite having a projectile, wolf is not all that good at ranged combat, seeing as how his blaster is weak and not all that hard to dodge. Lucario's aura ball on the the other handis very powerful and does lots of damage and is very versitile, as it can be used in quick bursts or in one big charge. Killer Instinct: L=75/W=86 Wolf ,being a villinous character, is much more likely to want to kill someone that lucario who while fights with very powerful moves is used to knocking out opponents not flat out killing them. Wolf's sharp claws and teeth make accidently killing their opponent much more likely as well. Suprise Factor: L=81/W=71 Lucario's Aura powers will be a big suprise to wolf who has never faced an opponent with these sort of powers. Wolf's brutal fighting style will shock lucario for a few minuetes of the fight but it doesn't have the same shock factor as that of lucario having magical powers. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Intro The Guard trudges through the desolate corridors of the training rooms, looking for the one containing the mysterious pokemon, Lucario. He passes several other training rooms, belonging to Peach, Fox and Kirby, before reaching the light blue coloured door, signifing that lucario is behind it. Drawing his scythe he presses the palm of his hand onto a symbol etched onto the door and it clicks open, allowing the guard to step into the room. Several shattered training dummies lie around the outside of the room and in the middle sits lucario, medetating. The guard goes to open his mouth but Lucario raises his palm to him, signifing he wants him to be silent. "I know why your here. Your here to take me out into the retched collesium and force me to fight against my own will. I am suprised that I have been called forward so early but nevertheless I will still go with you, seeing as how I have no choice" Lucario raises and walks towards the guard, who raises his scythe, just in case. Lucario ignores this however and pushes past the guard, stopping at the door of his cell. The guard lowers his scythe and strides over to him, grabbing the pokemon's arm. Lucario makes no attempt to pull away and the guard escorts him out of the training room and down through several winding corridors, eventually stopping at a large cylinder. "Please Step inside of the containment tube" the guard says, almost whispering the words, and lucario obeys, walking into the cylinder and turning back to face the guard. The guard pushes a small button on the wall next to him and the cylinder slowly rises, taking lucario up to the battlefield. ---- In another part of the faculty the second guard looks at the doors, glancing quickly at each one without stopping. He soon reaches a grey coloured door, signifying that Wolf is behind this door. He doesn't bother drawing his weapon and he unlocks and opens the door, stepping inside. Wolf is at the far side of the training room, delivering several blows to a practise dummy. The guard strides over to him, alerting wolf to his precense. He slams the claws on his left hand into the head of the dummy, cracking it, before turning to face the guard, a grin plastered on his face. "Is it time for me to prove myself in the arena" he asks, knowing full well what the answer is. The guard nods and wolf's grin gets even bigger. "Well then, what are we waiting for" he says and walks past the guard, who breaks into a quick jog to catch up with him. Just like Lucario, wolf is guided through the cells and training rooms untill he reaches a second cylinder. "Please Step inside of the containment tube" the guard says and Wolf rubs his hands in anticipation, stepping forward and into the cylinder. The guard wastes no time in pressing the button on the side of the wall and wolf is sent up to the battlefield, ready to fight. ---- Lucario looks out of the "containment tube" at the collesium. He looks at the crowd, who are cheering and yelling, clearly pumped up for the fight, Lucario is not ready to exit the containment tube just yet however, he would much rather let his opponent exit first, so that he can have a rough idea of who he is up against. He doesn't have to wait long as wolf steps out almost immediatly as he is able to, arching his back and howling, getting a roar of approval from the crowd. "Well, At least the guilt of annihilating this one will be minimal" lucario thinks to himself and steps out of the cylinder, into the warm breeze of the arena. His appearence gets a loud cheer from the audience, but Lucario does not care, he just wants to get this fight over with. Wolf showboats to the crowd for a few more seconds before turning to face his opponent, his hand going to his blaster pistol, resting against the grip. Lucario gets into a fighting stance, the Aura flowing around his hands. The Audience goes deathly silent for a moment as the two face off ready to fight. High above them, the ruler watches, the cruelty and horrendusnus of his crimes clearly shown in his eyes. He raises his hand into the air, signifying that the match is ready to start. Fight Wolf draws his blaster and fires off a barrage of shots at lucario, who dodges to side of them with Extreame Speed. He gathers up a ball of aura energy in his hand, but is forced to call it off early to avoid more blaster projectiles. He sends the ball of aura right at wolf and begins to spam multiple smaller aura balls when the first one misses. Wolf dodges all of the shots with graceful ease but he last one catches his blaster pistol, disarming it. Discarding it, he uses wolf flash to close the distance, landing just in front of lucario. He is knocked back by an aura ball but soon regains his footing, dodging another few of the blue projectiles. He lunges forward, foot outstretched, and sends the toe of his boot into lucario's chin, sending him flying with the impact. Lucario lands gracefully on his feet, getting into a battle stance as wolf charges him. Wolf waits till the last moment before using fire wolf, almost catching lucario off guard. However his fighting stance allows him to flow effortlessly into double team, teleporting behind wolf and knocking him down with a kick to the back. Wolf flips round and swipes at lucario with his claws, which would have connected with lucario's face if he had not dodged out of the way. Lucario tries to deliver a couple of blows of his own but these are met with a simular outcome. The two trade blows for a while untill wolf leans forward, slaming his hands at lucario and seperating them, raking his claws across lucario's chest. The blue pokemon steps back in shock leaving him wide open to a follow up blow from wolf, which sends the pokemon reeling. Grabbing lucario by the neck wolf slams his knee repeatedly into lucario who is too shocked by the sudden turn of tide to react. After a few blows however he manages to concentrate enough to complete double team, teleporting out of wolf's grasp. Wolf swerves to the side to avoid the kick from lucario, grabbing his leg as he does so and flipping him over onto his back. Lucario lashes out with his foot and swipes wolf's foot out from underneith him, bringing him down with him. Lucario is first to his feet and wastes no time in attempting a foot smash on the downed wolf, who dodges to the side and leaps up, colliding with lucario. Lucario throws wolf off his and thrusts it's paws forward, sending out a blast of aura which knocks wolf over onto his knees. Lucario charges up his aura ball and sends a fully charged aura ball straight at his injured opponent. Wolf activates his reflector just in time, but the amount of power behind the aura ball shatters it, protecting him from the actual strike but momentarily disabling the reflector. Lucario gives him no chance to recover and lunges forward, gathering the aura in his right hand and slaming it into wolf's abdomen. Wolf is thrown backwards and lands with a sickening thud a few metres away, clutching his stomach. Lucario uses extreame speed to get close to wolf and slams his foot on his head, cracking his hed against the ground and knocking him unconcious. "Finish Him, Finish Him, Finish Him" Lucario hears a noise behind him and turns to see a smash ball, floating in the air behind him. He slams his fist into the smash ball and it shatters, coating lucario in a colourful glow. The crowd goes wild and lucario shoots up into the air, gathering up the aura in it's hands, which are raised above his head. "Watch the power of Aura" he yells and he immediatly archs his arms downwards, sending a massive beam of aura downwards at his unmoving opponent. Wolf is lifted into the air by the beam, regaining conciousness just in time to let out a scream of pain. Slowly the aura beam starts to wear off and lucario folds his arms together, landing gracefully on the arena floor. Wolf's trophy form hits the ground hard next to him, the blank expression on it's face erazing all the look of pain it once had. Epilogue The guards immediatly leap into the arena, as the crowd go wild with excitment all around them. Two of them grab lucario, pulling him away from wolf, putting shackles on his wrists as they take him back to his cell. The other picks up the trophy of wolf and carries off, heading for the storage locker. Above the arena the leader thinks over the events of the fight, smiling at the memory of the pain on wolf's face. He opens his mouth and a quiet shrill escapes, causing all of his servents to rush to his side. He looks over them briefly before pointing to one of the many screens in front of him. His servents squint to see what he is pointing at, realising that he is pointing at the training room of the great arwing pilot; Fox McCloud. They all nod and he points to another screen, which shows the training room of the foxhound agent; Solid Snake. "Of course master. These two will be the next to fight in the arena" The leader smiles cruely and his servents begin to shuffle out of the room, ready to make resevations for the next battle, leaving their leader to delve deeper into his sick mind. Expert's Opinion Lucario won this fight because his aura powers boosted his fighting ability, making his blows much stronger and allowing him to use extreame speed and double team to run circles around wolf. Unlike wolf, who was primarily a close quaters fighter, lucario excelled at combat in both ranged and hand to hand combat and thus was more versitile in his attacks than wolf. Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and intersting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. The Intro and Epilogue are not included in this however so if you see an intro up, it does not mean voting is closed and if you don't see and Epilogue but the actual fight is up, voting is closed. Category:Blog posts